Numbers
by GreatGoldDragon
Summary: Feeding and making sure the singer didn't escape was becoming a hassle, so, like he did with his guitarist, Murdoc decides that another robot won't harm anything. Except for 2Ds' sanity. Fancharacter based.


**So, this is my first story on here. Before you read, I must tell you; this story is centered around a fan character. Just saying, since some people are like me; I don't normally read stories with OCs. **

** Anyway, 'Numbers' is going to be a series of short oneshots that develop my character. I plan to end his story at 20, since that's how much time I am willing to give to him. **

** My character is a 'Gorillaz' fan character, as you can see by the category I've put the story in. The band members are ingrained into the story and will have frequent appearances.**

** I am sorry if I get certain facts wrong. I am not one who goes and looks up everything they can about a certain person. This is the first time I've written for 'Gorillaz' and I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. **

** I do not own 'Gorillaz' characters, nor their unnatural world. **

_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888_**  
**

It wasn't a bad day. Not at all.

The sun was shining, the wind was at its weakest, and the ocean water wasn't as cluttered with garbage as it normally would be.

A spurt of water a short distance away from the shore line signaled the whales break. Raising its barnacled tail above the water line, it let out a deep note of sound. Letting its tail sail back into the water, it left for an hours lunch, after which it would come back to guard its prisoner.

Murdoc was not in a good mood. This wasn't new information, since he'd never been very "happy" after he landed on the hunk of garbage known as Plastic Beach. But, then again, he's never been happy most of his life.

At the moment, the Satanist was drunk. Again, this wasn't new. What was new, however, was that he was drunk and trying to build something.

Normally, this would end with catastrophic results. A small explosion and slightly injured bassist would end the idea of building anything while under the influence.

Unlike previous times, however, Murdocs' past self held the project in such a high regard that he left a few defenses up to detour himself from accidentally destroying it.

At the moment, the man himself was trying to figure out how to open the door to his 'secret' lair.

'Secret' as in 'everyone-on-the-island-knew-where-it-was-and-whose-it-belonged-to.'

Pushing, pulling, and throwing all the books lining the door/bookcase off in a small tantrum didn't make it open, so, like any other good-natured genius (such as himself), Murdoc decided that the best way to make the door open was to blow it right off of its hinges.

Finding that the Cyborg was in the same room as he was, the man ordered it to blast the door to bits. It instantly did as it was commanded to do.

Once Murdoc was able to stand and hear himself think, he stumbled through the dusty wreckage of a door and directed himself to his lair.

Upon arrival, Murdoc stared at the room and wondered why the **_hell_** there was an android on his table.

A few seconds of though past, and then he remembered the little project that he'd been working on only a day or so before.

Grinning, the man walked (stumbled) up to its' stiff body and started to rummage around in the wired mess that was the androids chest. After a few seconds, he found a red wire that looked remarkable important and tried to tug it out of its socket.

This turned out to be unfruitful, as Murdoc found that it had been Super Glued to its proper place.

Finding that almost all of the wires were stuck in a similar way, the man turned away from the robot with distaste. Another table laden with important looking objects caught his eye and Murdoc instantly decided that he didn't like that table.

It was the same shade of pink as the rest of the bloody island, and he didn't like the island.

Not one bit.

After a few minutes of utter chaos, in which a perfectly happy table and a few very important pieces of equipment were destroyed, the alcohol that Murdoc ingested finally caught up to his body.

Finding that he didn't feel very good at the moment, the Satanist stumbled up the steps of his lair and locked himself in the bathroom. He wouldn't be coming out any time soon.

The Cyborg surveyed the chaotic mess that her master caused with cold eyes. If her previous orders had been a little more specific, she would have restrained him from destroying the pink table with its important cargo.

As it was, her only order was to protect the android from harm and, knowing that her duty was done for now, she marched back to her cupboard to charge.

No one was around to notice the flashing green light that lay in a dusty corner. Small numbers were placed in the green color, counting down from five minutes.

_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888_

The alarm had been going off for at least six minutes now, getting no response whatsoever. The little timer let out one last buzz of pure noise before giving up.

No one was coming.

Its order was to let out an alert once the batteries were fully charged. Once the alarm was off, it would automatically boot up the system. No details were given about what it was to do if no one was around.

After a minute or so, the coded order was sent through to the new system, booting the machine to standby. All six sets of batteries were charged.

It would take a few more minutes to allow the android to complete awaken.

_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888_

**And that's all I have for now. My little creation will appear in the next chapter; I just have to figure out how it will all work out (with Murdoc having a hangover and everything).**

** I feel as if I got the bassists' personality wrong. Ugh, it's a horrible feeling! Every time I try to write for a character that I did not personally make, it feels like I did it wrong. Lasdjfalfkasdfkajdf…**

** Meh, I just have to keep telling myself that at least I'm trying. I'll be leaving the rating K – T for now, unless I get too detailed with some ideas or something. **

** Anyway, reviews would be welcome. This is my first story for this site, so don't be too harsh on me. I've written for DeviantArt, but some people don't comment seriously on those stories. I'm going to be unprepared for any sort of criticize, though I'll be taking them seriously. **

** Also, if anyone has any pointers on helping me keep the original characters the way they are supposed to be, please inform me. **


End file.
